The Cicus
by Nox999
Summary: Joker's pet is ready to play. Rated M for the usual suspects. Please R&R. It's better that it sounds, I promise! JokerXOC slight CraneXOC later on
1. The Mime

Daryl Gordon opened his eyes, blinking rapidly in the semi-darkness. The last thing Gordon could remember was being at his job as a security technician at Arkham. The back of his head throbbed painfully and he vaguely recalled being hit over the head with something heavy. He tried to shift his position, but discovered quickly that he could not. Someone had tied his legs and arms to the wooden chair he was seated in. Gordon was interrupted in his thoughts by a high pitched feminine giggle. A young woman stepped out from the shadows somewhere to his left.

"Wakey wakey!" she giggled, "time to get up! I don't have all day yanno. People to kill, places to bomb, I'm a busy girl!" The strange women flicked a blond piece of hair of out of her eyes and then reached out and caressed his cheek. "Aww… are you too stunned to speak? No? Oh, maybe this has something to do with this." She ripped the silver tape off his mouth. "There. Now we can have a proper chat."

Gordon watched her warily. "What do you want?" She giggled in response and sat on his lap. "You're not very polite. You didn't even ask my name! Well, it's Mime. But you can call me ARRRRRGHHHH while holding your throat and dying horribly because that's all you'll be able to say while we are having our fun little play date." Mime winked at him. Gordon was not amused with her joke. Rather, he was more terrified than he would have liked to admit. In the faint light he could make out some details about her. She had black lipstick that curved up her cheeks into a demented smile. Her dark blue eyes were surrounded by black make up and it dripped down her cheeks as if she had been crying. The whole effect was completed by her outfit. Mime wore a tiny black and white dress that would have made a prostitute blush and a small matching top hat. She reminded him a circus performer on some really bad drugs. The large knife she had seemed to be made of bone and it glittered ominously in the dim lights. He couldn't take his eyes off of it as she waved it around, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, you like my knife? Mr. J gave it to me as a birthday present. He told me that it's made from the femur bone of a human." Mime grinned wickedly. "It's my most prized possession. I love it more than annnnnnyyythiiiiing!" She gently dug the tip of it into his cheek, drawing a tiny bead of blood. Mime watched in fascination as it rolled down to his chin, leaving a faint red trail behind it. She smiled wider, her astonishingly white teeth bright in the darkness. "Well…. Almost more than anything… I love my darling Mr. J more. But sadly, he's not here to play with me anymore. And it's your big brother's fault." Mime dug the knife harder into his cheek, causing him to wince as more blood rolled down onto his chin.

"Life is soooooo unexciting without Mr. J. So I've decided to take it upon myself to get him out of an early retirement. But I can't do it without your help. And I'm gonna be honest with you. You really don't have a choice. No. Wait, I lied. You do have a choice. You tell me and I let your family live, but if you don't…. I kill them and all my little friends in the police station will make it look like your fault. And I don't think big brother Jim will like the fact that his baby brother killed his entire family. He won't like it. Not one bit. In the end it's all up to you. Tell me the firewall codes for Arkham's security cameras and anything I should know about the guards around Mr. J's cell. Or padded room. Whichever you put him in this time. I would also like to know which Doctor has been assigned to rehabilitate him. Let me assure you, Mr. Gordon. My Joker doesn't need to be fixed. He is perfect just the way he is."

Gordon glared at her. "What, you mean an insane, murdering, psychopathic clown? Well in that case yeah, he's perfect." He spat out at her. "And you will never, ever touch my family."

Mime cocked her head, giggling to herself. "You are a stupid one, aren't you?" She pulled the knife away from his cheek, and without notice, stabbed it into his leg. Over his ragged breathing, Mime laughed mockingly at him. "Oh, you will tell me." She twisted the knife viciously in his leg. "Every single little detail."

*4 and a half hours later*

Mime crouched over the broken body of Daryl Gordon, a small smirk on her lips. "Well, that was easier than I thought." She muttered softly to herself. In her left hand she clutched a bloody piece of paper that had numbers and letters scrawled on one side, while on the other side, a detailed sketch of the guard's route around the Joker's cell block.

Mime leaned over the corpse and kissed its cheek, leaving a perfect black kiss. "Sweet dreams."

She got up and walked out of the abandoned house and onto the dark streets of Gotham City. She knew that the smell of the rotting flesh would draw the attention of passerby's and that Jim Gordon would never let his brother's sudden disappearance go unchecked by the GPD.

Things were going perfectly and the sun had still yet to rise.


	2. Party Time

_"Police have discovered the body of 43 year old Daryl Gordon, the brother of well-known police Commissioner Jim Gordon. Police strongly suspect the criminal who calls herself 'The Mime' is behind this gruesome murder and are currently trying to find and arrest her. The GDP are advising people not to go out at night and never travel alone until this issue is resolved. The Commissioner was unavailable for comments and everyone in Gotham is wondering the same thing. Where is the Batman?"_

Mime shut off the TV with a laugh, wearing a grin big enough to rival the Joker's. "Yanno Mike, that's a good question… I haven't seen Batty Boy in a long time." She commented to the black television screen. "Maybe he took a vacation so he could lighten up!" Mime giggled at herself and got up off the bloodstained couch. Grabbing her knife from the coffee table, she sauntered over to the bathroom to freshen up before going to get Mr. J.

She looked at herself in the cracked mirror. Her facial features were obscured by her make-up and her blond hair was limp and had blood caked into it. Mime slipped off her dress and looked down at her body. She traced a finger over all of the scars left by Mr. J and the Batty Boy. The one that stood out to her was the pattern of scars underneath her left breast. Mr. J had left that one on her when she hadn't done as he had said. The raised skin of the scar was a shade paler than her regular skin tone and it still hurt whenever Mr. J had his knife to her. What scared her most was the thing that it formed. It was a reminder to her that she belonged to him. The scar was in the shape of a hideously exaggerated smile that was mirrored in her makeup and Mr. J's own scars.

Mime knew very well that it was her own fault that she had that scar, as well as most of the others. Mr. J liked it when things went according to his 'plan' and he got grumpy when things didn't go his way.

Mime shook her head to clear her thoughts and removed the rest of her clothing, stepping into the small shower on her right. She scrubbed the blood and gore out of her hair and off her skin, furiously trying to erase the trace of it ever being there. She washed the makeup off her pale skin, the black grease paint running in rivulets down her face.

Mime closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting towards her past and everything she had left behind to be with Mr. J. Though, when she thought back on it, Mime realized that he probably would have got her either way.

*One year earlier*

"RILEY! RILEY! Riley get up, we have to gooooo!" Riley's twin sister yelled in her ear. "We're going to be late if you don't get up!"

Riley turned over and blinked at her blearily. "Go away Annie. It can wait an hour." She rolled back over to snuggle down under the covers when Annie ripped then off. "GET UP!" she yelled. Riley growled and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Annie, the party thing isn't until 8 tonight, we have time!" She watched as her sister frantically ran around the room they shared, trying to find her violin and bow. Riley sighed and swung her legs out of bed. The famous Bruce Wayne had invited them to perform at the fundraiser he was going to host for Harvey Dent. It wasn't that Riley didn't want to go; it was just the fact that she didn't like Bruce Wayne and his parties. Strange things always seemed to happen around Wayne and she didn't trust him.

"Got it!" Riley was shook out of her musings by Annie triumphantly holding up a black case. "Now you need to get ready. Can I please please pleaaaaaaaaaaase do your make up? And hair?" She pleaded. Riley nodded reluctantly figuring she had nothing to lose.

3 hours later Riley felt like a pampered poodle and it was not a good feeling.

"Annie are you done yet?" She asked irritably. Annie finished with the curling iron and smiled. "I am now."

Riley stood up and looked in the mirror at her reflection. Her deep blue eyes were outline darkly in black and her blonde hair was curled and pinned back so it was out of her face. Annie hovered eagerly behind her. "Do you like it? I tried my best to keep it minimal…" Her face was identical to Riley's except for her eyes. While Riley had dark blue eyes, Annie's were a beautiful chocolate brown that Riley had always been jealous of, but would never admit that to her twin.

"I love it Annie. I really do." She turned and beamed at her. Annie giggled excitedly and clapped, "I'm glad, but now we really do have to go! Mom's gonna kill us." Riley nodded and pulled on her simple black dress that would match Annie's. Their mother always scoffed at the singers who dressed like sluts and would always tell the girls that they were just trying to make up for a lack of talent.

The girls ran down the stairs and onto the drive way, Riley clutching to keys to the car and Annie holding her violin case.

This was gonna be one heck of a party.


	3. I Believe

Annie and Riley were of course late and came running into the penthouse just as Wayne had finished his speech. They tried not direct any attention to themselves as they came in.

"And you know what? I believe in Harvey Dent. Look at this face… This is the face of Gotham's bright future… To Harvey Dent." Riley watched Bruce as he gave his speech and rolled her eyes at what he was saying. "And so, in honor of this occasion I have asked for Riley and Annie Whyte, Gotham's very own resident super girls, to play a song for us." Bruce gestured to the stage at the two identical girls. Annie looked around frantically for her boyfriend, Alex, who was supposed to be using her violin. Spotting him on the stage she dragged an unwilling Riley onto the stage and gave it to him.

Riley plastered a smile on her face, trying to look convincing and happy to be there. She glanced over at Annie who seated herself down at the piano and looked up at her expectantly. Riley smirked at her and nodded for Annie to play the opening chords. Riley moved downstage center and took her place on the stage. She shivered as the adrenaline rush slowly kicked in

_There comes a moment when my heart must stand alone_

_On this lonely path I've chosen_

_Like a house that's not a home_

_Sometimes when I feel I've had enough_

_And I feel like giving up_

_You willed me to be all I can be_

_Now nothing can stop me_

_I believe in the power that comes_

_From a world brought together as one_

_I believe together we'll fly_

_I believe in the power of you and I_

_This is the moment we have dreamed of all our lives_

_We'll be the change we wish from others_

_We'll stand tall for what is right_

_And in my heart, there'll be no doubt_

_The arms of the world will come reaching out_

_And embrace me to be all I can be_

_Now nothing can stop me_

_I believe in the power that comes_

_From a world brought together as one_

_I believe together we'll fly_

_I believe in the power of you and I_

_I believe the time is right now_

_Stand tall and make the world proud_

_I believe together we'll fly_

_I believe in the power of you and I_

_I believe in the power of you and I_

Riley couldn't see Dent, his girlfriend or Wayne anymore but it didn't matter to her. She was enthralled by the music and the power her voice seemed to hold over the crowd. She was able to keep them spellbound by the lyrics and the harmony from the piano and small arrangement of instruments that were behind her. She could hear Alex on the violin behind her, the music cresendoing and decresendoing, supporting her voice.

_I believe, I believe, I believe in..._

_I believe, I believe in..._

_I believe, I believe, I believe in..._

_I believe, I believe in you_

_I believe, I believe, I believe in..._

_I believe, I believe in you_

_I believe, I believe, I believe in you_

_I believe together we'll fly_

_I believe in the power of you and I_

_I believe the time is right now_

_Stand tall and make the world proud_

_I believe together we'll fly_

_I believe in the power..._

_I believe in the power that comes_

_From a world brought together as one _

_I believe together we'll fly_

_I believe in the power of you and I _

_I believe the time is right now_

_Stand tall and make the world proud_

_I believe together we'll fly _

_I believe in the power of you and I _

Riley finished her song and grinned at the open-mouthed audience members. She grabbed Annie and dragged her to the front of the stage, forcing her to bow with her. She smiled and waved at the audience and waited till they finished clapping before stepping off the stage.

"You ass!" Annie hit Riley's arm. "You know that I don't like everyone watching me!" She huffed angrily.

"Aww, come on Annie. You know it's not that bad. I bet you even enjoyed it!" Riley laughed. "Live a little!"

She crossed her arms, and then beamed at Riley. "Alright, it wasn't too bad… Now help me find Alex, I don't know where he went!" Annie started to pull Riley in the direction of the crowd, but Riley managed to wriggle out of her grip.

"I got to go find Wayne and thank him for letting us preform. You know, the stuff mom makes us do." She sighed dramatically. "Ugh, I really can't stand him though, he's so stuck up."

Annie giggled. "You are sooo crushing on him." She dogged a smack from Riley. "You think he's cute!"

Riley glared at her. "I do not. And I refuse to have this argument with you again. Bruce Wayne is a stuck up snob." She turned and marched off to find him.

Annie rolled her eyes at Riley's childish antics and left to find Alex.

Riley could not find Wayne to save her life. It seemed as if he had disappeared. Eventually she found his butler, who was serving champagne.

"Mr. Pennyworth?" She called. "I'm looking for Mr. Wayne, have you seen him?"

Alfred smiled at her. "No, Miss. Whyte. I'm not sure where he is. By the way, I must say, I was quite impressed by your singing. It was rather captivating, if I do say so myself."

Riley smiled at him, deciding that she liked the old British man. "Thank you! I figured it was a good choice for the occasion, all things considering. I hope the Batman stays for a while longer, he seems to be doing some good in this city."

He nodded with a small smile on his face. Riley suspected that he knew something, but he just wasn't telling. She grinned back at him.

"I'm just going to go lo-"Riley was interrupted by a loud gunshot that came from the direction of the elevator.

"We made it." A loud voice sounded in the deathly silent room.

**A/N: Hey guys! If anyone was wondering, the song is I Believe by Nikki Yanofsky. And it was sung at the Vancouver Olympic Games! (WOO go Canada!) Please drop a review for me. Criticism is okay, as long as it is constructive and no flames! Thanks! **

**MWAH! 3**

**Nox999**


	4. So it Begins

Riley looked on in horror as a man dressed as a clown stepped into the room. He had green hair that hung limply and seemed to be very greasy. The clown was wearing a purple suit with a green vest and tie. What frightened Riley the most was the horrid paint he had covered his face with. The smile seemed mocking and terrifying all at the same time. She recognized him to be the infamous Joker that had been running ramped around Gotham city with his forever changing band of goons.

"Good evening ladies and gentle*men*." The Joker's voice ran out in the quiet room. "We are… tonight's entertainment! I only have one question. Where is Harvey Dent?" When no one responded to his question, the Joker walked around the room, gesturing with his shotgun in people's faces. Riley watched in alarm as an old man seemed to pluck up the courage to speak.

"We're not intimidated by thugs!" The man's voice shook slightly, giving a contrast to what he had just said. The Joker stopped and looked at him.

"Ya know…You remind me of my father." His knife seemed to appear in his hand suddenly and he grabbed the older man, bringing the tip of the blade close to his mouth. "I *hated* my father!"

Riley felt weak in the knees, realizing that the Joker could potentially kill everybody who was in the room with him. His mood swings were dangerous and could cause more chaos than his knife.

"Okay, stop." Riley looked over to the sound of the voice. Rachel Dawes was standing there confidently in the centre of the room, staring the Joker down.

"Well, hello, beautiful. You must be Harvey's squeeze. And you *are* beautiful." He walked over to her, brandishing the knife.

"Oh, you look nervous. Is it the scars? You want to know how I got 'em?" The Joker grabbed Rachel's head and pressed his knife against her cheek. "Come here. Hey! Look at me. So I had a wife. She was beautiful, like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. One day, they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So... I stick a razor in my mouth and do this...to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!"

Riley felt slightly sick after hearing that speech and she wanted to scream from confusion. This man had a wife. Maybe he had a child and a dog. He would have had a normal job and paid taxes and driven a car. Riley closed her eyes and ordered her brain to stop thinking and to focus on the fact that the Joker was now a killer clown who murdered with a smile. Her eyes snapped open at hearing a large crash from the center of the room. She watched as the Joker's goons got there asses handed to them by the Batman and watched as the Joker joined in the fight, that sick grin still painted onto his face.

Riley gasped in shock as the Joker managed to get Rachel into his grasp, holding a gun to her head. His makeup was slight skewed from the fight, but other than that, he looked perfectly fine.

"Drop the gun." Riley glanced at the Batman in shock. Did he have throat cancer or something?

"Oh sure, you just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are…" Joker shot the pane of glass behind him and hung Rachel out of it.

"Let her go." Riley winced at his choice of words.

The Joker looked at Batman slyly. "Very poor choice of words." He cackled and let Rachel fall.

Riley watched as Batman launched himself out the window after the falling girl. The Joker laughed and turned back the chaotic room. Everyone was scrambling down the stairs and trying to get away from the mass murdering clown.

The Joker tilted his head to the side, making him look more unstable than usual, and glanced around the room. Riley froze when his black eyes locked onto her. She felt trapped and hypnotized by the lack of emotion in them and the black paint that surrounded them made it seem as if they were black pits in his face. The Joker's Glasgow smile widened slightly, and he winked at her before disappearing into the crowd of screaming people and making his get-away.

It was at this moment that Riley Whyte was doomed to become the Mime. All it took was on look from the Joker and she hooked on him.

- *Present day*

Mime was shot back to reality as the hot water tank ran out and she was blasted with frigid water. She shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in an old ratty towel. Mime brushed her hair back into a pony tail. She would need it out of her way for the next couple of hours or so. She needed to break Mr. J out of Arkham, get shitfaced drunk with all the goons and maybe fuck one of them. At this point she really didn't care what happened to her body or her soul. The only thing that mattered was getting Mr. J out of that godforsaken place and home to her.

Mime got dressed and did her makeup, as quick as she could. She grabbed the bloodstained piece of paper that Gordon had left her and painstakingly copied out the codes on a new sheet of paper so it would be readable for the tech guy. Then she copied out the guards rounds on another sheet. Mime had also written down the times Joker would be having his 'therapy' sessions with a certain 'Harleen Quinzel' that Gordon had told her about. She figured the doctor would be easy to take down and there would be fewer guards. Mime slid the papers into her bra and looked around the dusty house. She had never told Mr. J about the house because she wanted it to be her sanctuary if she ever ran into problems with him. The goons didn't know where she went when Mr. J was away and Mime preferred to keep it like that. Even though she was devoted to Mr. J, Mime had a feeling that he wouldn't hesitate to turn on her and feed her to the dogs.

Mime grabbed her key and left the house, locking the door behind her. She placed the key in a potted plant beside the door. If Mr. J found the key there would be a lot of questions and Mime knew better than to provoke him.

She walked down the back routes to get to the old warehouse that was the primary hang out of Mr. J and his goons. Since it was only about 6:30 in the morning, Mime didn't have to worry about people or cops.

Mime eventually got to the warehouse and let herself in. In the short time span that she had been gone, the goons had completely taken over. There was trash everywhere and empty and broken beer bottles were covering the floor.

She rolled her eyes and made her way through the mess to the hallway the led to the bedrooms of the goons.

It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been uber busy! A little hint, I'll post faster if I get more reviews! Hopefully everyone understood the memory! :3**

**MWAH 3**

**Nox999**


	5. Plan A

Mime eventually found the room that Doc slept in after making her way through a sea of garbage.

"DOC! Wake up!" She yelled through the door. "We have things to do!"

An older man in his late 40's opened the door and blinked down at her. "Mime? What the hell are you doing here? I thought we weren't going to break him out till later this month."

Mime rolled her eyes. "There's been a slight change of plans. I got your codes early so we need to get him out today, before the cops realize Daryl Gordon is missing." She bit her lip, trying not to appear too eager for the return of Mr. J.

Doc scratched his head. "Um well, now's not a ve-"He was cut off by a voice that came from his bedroom.

"John, honey, come back to bed, I'm getting cold." Mime raised an eyebrow and peeked around Doc into his room. Sitting in his bed was a young brunette woman who looked to be about Mime's age. Doc slammed the door shut before Mime could get a proper look.

"She shouldn't be here, you pervert! What if she figures something out? Mr. J will kill you! Then I'll kill you again!" She growled at him. "I want her gone in ten minutes, or I go in there and get her out!" Mime stared at him, the threat obvious in her tone.

Doc raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, I'll get rid of her. Sheesh, pushy much?" Doc was the only one who could talk back to Mime. He had been there for her since the very beginning and had always helped her through rough parts with Joker. He was the only goon Mime hadn't slept with and he had become a father figure to her.

Mime stalked off angrily to the kitchen and sat down at the scratched table, trying to get control of the anger that bubbled up inside of her. She took deep breathes and counted to 10. It was in these ways that she differed from Mr. J. Joker would have killed Doc and his girlfriend without a second thought, while Mime knew better than to act rashly and regret it later on.

She looked up, hearing footsteps coming towards her. Doc and his girlfriend were walking into the kitchen. The terrified brunette was shaking and hiding behind him. Mime rolled her eyes and distracted herself by carving designs into the wood table.

After a few moments of hushed whispering, the smaller woman half-ran, half-walked out of the warehouse. Mime didn't even bother to watch her go, already annoyed with Doc's behaviour.

Doc sat down heavily. "Uh… So babe, what's the plan?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood up a little bit.

Mime lifted her head to look at him. "Well, **John**," Mime put an emphasis on his real name, watching him wince, "I got the codes for the security camera's this morning and I want to get Mr. J out today. If we wait too long, they'll figure out that Daryl Gordon is missing and they will change all the codes and our progress will be set back months. By the time we do get Mr. J out of there, he'll be very **very **angry. You and I both know what happens when he's angry." On several occasions when Mime had made a mistake or Joker had been mad, he had beaten her half to death. Sometimes he did it for fun because he knew that Mime would always come crawling back to him no matter what he did to her.

Mime pulled the papers out of her bra and smoothed them out on the table. The codes made no sense to her, but she saw Doc's eyes light up with anticipation. He picked up the papers and scanned them fervently. "These are perfect." Doc commented, "I can pull up yesterday's tapes and replace them with todays. They won't know what hit them."

She giggled softly. "Sounds good to me. I can get in unnoticed and get Mr. J out quickly. We'll go when he's having his appointment with the good doctor. It'll be easier to take her out and they'll be fewer guards around." Mime smiled slightly.

Doc nodded and grabbed his laptop from the counter to start uploading the override codes. Mime left to go wake up their driver.

Everyone simply referred to him as Porsche because of his preference for fast cars. Mime didn't like Porsche because of his sliminess. She thought him to be disgusting and vulgar. The only time Mime had slept with him was when she had been very drunk and he had forced himself on her and of what she could remember of it, it hadn't been satisfying for her at all.

Mime knocked on the door loudly. "Porsche! Get up and dressed. Be in the kitchen in five minutes!" She when back to the kitchen upon hearing a muffled curse that confirmed that he was awake.

She sat and watched Doc type for a few minutes before a disgruntled man came stumbling into the room. He had greasy brown hair and his skin had a waxy look to it. Porsche collapsed into the chair with a thump and peered at Mime and Doc. He grinned at Mime. "Hey Princess, long time no see." His eyes traveled over her curvy body. "What are you doing back here?"

Mime crossed her arms in a vain effort to hide her chest. "Oh fuck off; you know why I'm here. Today we're going to get Mr. J out of Arkham. His vacation is over for now."

Porsche rolled his eyes at her antics. "Yea, okay. So you need me because…?" he got up and scrounged for something to eat, eventually finding a granola bar that hadn't expired.

She sighed. "You're here because we need a driver. Unless you want to be on the clean-up crew to get this place back in shape, then you'll drive us."

"And what do I get if I do this favour for you?" He leered at Mime, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Doc finally caught on to what was happening between the two of them. "We'll make sure Joker doesn't kill you for eying up his favourite pet. Or at least I won't tell him."

Porsche's face went paler and he nodded all bravado disappearing in the instant Joker was brought back into the picture. "Y-yea, good point…" He stammered uncertainly.

Doc nodded and closed his laptop. "I can finish the rest in the car, let's go."

Mime grinned and nodded happily, ready to put her plan into action. She got up and led the guys to the dark green van, which looked like it hadn't been used in months. It had many dents in it from when Joker drove it. He took pleasure in ramming other cars or even people.

She slid into the back of the van with Doc, deciding not to push her luck with Porsche. Not a lot got through his thick skull and he would forget the threat soon enough and be back to his old sleazy ways.

Doc opened his laptop up and kept typing in numbers and letters in seemingly random patterns. Porsche got in the front and started up the van. He pulled out of the warehouse parking lot and onto the streets of Gotham.

Mime looked through the tinted windows at all the people going about their daily business. She found it interesting that they went about their lives without a care in the world. Gotham had seemed a little brighter and a little safer since Joker had been locked away. Mime smiled to herself, knowing that she would be changing things for the better. Once Joker was back, Gotham would become chaos and not even Batman would be able to stop them.

She pulled the schedule of Joker's appointments out of her bra. The time she had circled was 9:30 in Doctor Harleen Quinzel's office. Mime checked the time on the dashboard of the van- it was only 8. She had plenty of time to finish this.

Mime closed her eyes to take a nap. "Wake me when we get there…" She mumbled to Doc before falling into a light sleep.

Before Mime knew it, Doc was gently shaking her awake. "Honey, we're here."

She rubbed her eyes and checked the time. It was 9:45. Mime smiled and unbuckled her seat belt. She turned to Doc to go over the plan one more time.

"I need you to start feeding them yesterday's tapes now. Keep an eye for me and see if you can unlock the front doors when we come back. If there is a problem, get away from here as fast as you can, even if I'm not back. If I'm not back in half an hour consider this a failure and go. I'll be out with Mr. J soon." Doc nodded and hit enter on his laptop initializing the codes and override Arkham's security system.

With that, Mime slipped out of the car and onto the lawns of the Asylum, disappearing within moments.

Doc opened up a new window on his computer, watching the security cameras and Mime's progress.

"This will be fun." Porsche commented slyly. "I bet you 100 bucks that she's gonna get caught." He held out his hand to shake on it.

Doc raised an eyebrow and took his hand, sealing the deal. "Deal. But, have you met this girl? She'll be in and out soon enough."

**A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long, I've been uber busy! I tried to get it up as fast as I could! I hope everyone is enjoying this story and don't worry, you'll see Mr. J soon enough! **

**Thanks to youknowwhoiam and Jokerlover92 for reviewing! You guys really made my day! xD**

**MWAH! 3**

**Nox999 **


	6. Mista Jay

"_This will be fun." Porsche commented slyly. "I bet you 100 bucks that she's gonna get caught." He held out his hand to shake on it._

_Doc raised an eyebrow and took his hand, sealing the deal. "Deal. But, have you met this girl? She'll be in and out soon enough."_

At that moment, Mime was sneaking in through one of the many back doors of Arkham Asylum. The one she was using was usually reserved for the Doctors and the guards didn't seem to think that keeping it locked was a smart idea. She walked inside the dreary hospital, keeping an eye out for guards or doctors. Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, Mime pulled her bone knife out of its holster and held it tightly. The knife was covered in reddish brown spots that were the dried blood of Daryl Gordon.

Mime pulled out her little floor plan of the Asylum to check where to go. The Doctors office was located on the second floor by the stairs. She figured that it would be easy to get him in and out from there, but knowing the Joker, one could never be sure if he would co-operate.

As she sneaked along, Mime tried to hide from patients as well as everyone else. She and Joker had driven many people insane and a lot of them had end up in Arkham. Some of them were still sane enough to remember who did it to them and would definitely attempt to get her caught.

Mime saw an empty cell and moved close to that, staying in the shadows and keeping hidden. She was almost to the stairs when someone grabbed her arm from the cell that she had thought was empty.

"You're not supposed to be here, **Mime**." A very familiar voice reached her ears. "Come to rescue that stupid clown?"

She wrenched her arm out of the man's grasp and turned to meet a pair of recognizable ice blue eyes. A smile lit up her face. "Jonathan! What are you doing here? I thought you made it out?"

Jonathan Crane chuckled and shook his head. "No, the bat caught me and they threw me in here. Want to help an old friend out?"

Mime bit her lip, thinking about it. Crane had been there for her a lot of times and she trusted him as much as she could. Plus, she had a slight addiction to his fear toxin didn't help her make a decision. She twitched her fingers nervously, knowing he wouldn't betray them, no matter how much he hated the Joker, and what Mr. J didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. She eventually nodded and looked up at the nearest security camera, signalling to Doc to open the door to let Crane out.

With a click, the door swung open and let Crane out of the dark cell. Mime was finally able to get a closer look at her old friend. He was still pale and sort of ghostly from lack of exposer to the sun. He was as skinny as ever and he towered over her, as most people did. Mime was a measly 5' 3" and had to look up to almost everyone. Crane's icy blue eyes glittered as he enveloped her in a hug. Mime hugged him back then pulled away, knowing that she had to keep moving.

"The door back there is unlocked; I suggest you go out that way. There are hardly any guards." She pointed back the way she had come in. "And I would hurry if I were you."

Crane nodded and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Thanks." He turned on his heel and left the building in a hurry.

Mime sighed and checked the time to make sure she hadn't missed her window of opportunity. She had 10 minutes till the therapy session ended and she would be screwed. She hurried up the stairs and towards an oak door with a brass plate nailed into it. The writing was fancy and the plate told her that this was the door to the office of Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Mime smiled to herself and turned the doorknob, slipping into the room without a sound.

The Doctor had her back to Mime, and was talking animatedly to someone seated in a leather chair. Mime shifted to the side a little bit and was able to get a look at her Mr. J.

The Joker was seated with his hands clasped in his lap and there was no sign of a strait jacket anywhere. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit that was covered in grime and filth. Joker's makeup, however, had obviously seen better days. His usually ruby red lips had faded and in some places was gone completely. The black paint around his eyes had been smeared and blended with the white so much it had started to look gray. The effect was less terrifying than his customary look, but it was still scary. His black eyes were still dark and hard to read, but as they flicked over Quinzel's shoulder and looked at Mime, she was able to catch a glimpse of what she thought was annoyance but wasn't quite sure. He turned his attention back to the Doctor, but this time with a smirk on his scarred lips.

"And I've talked ta Mr. Arkaham, and I think you'll be able ta get outta solitary! Ain't that great, Mista Jay?" Her voice was high and had a twang to it. Mime stiffened when she heard Quinzel refer to Joker as 'Mista Jay". That was her name for him, and Mime didn't like it when people used it. She inched closer to the Doctor, her knife at the ready.

Quinzel just kept blabbing on in her stupid accent and successfully annoyed Mime further. In one motion, Mime hit Qunizel in the back of her brainless blond head with the handle of her knife. Without a noise, the doctor slumped in her chair and was motionless.

Mime grinned and looked at the Joker. "Hey Mr. J… Long-time no see."

The Joker stood and smacked his lips. "You're, uh, late." He leaned close to her, his hot breath blowing in her face.

Mime shifted uncomfortably. "I was having trouble getting the codes… Sorry."

He grinned at her and patted her cheek. "I'm sure you are, pet. Now why don't we leave the Harlequin here a gift to remember me by?"

Mime smiled softly and handed him the bone knife. His switchblade was back at the warehouse along with his clothes and his 'war paint'. Joker squatted beside the unconscious body of Quinzel. He grabbed held the back of her head and parted her lips using the tip of the knife.

She rocked back in forth in excitement, almost wishing that the doctor was awake to experience this. Joker grinned to himself and cut up her left cheek, the blood dripping everywhere. Quinzel's eyes fluttered and she groaned. He slammed her head against the ground with a loud thump and effectively knocked her out again. Mime giggled softly, watching the blood flow across the floor. Joker raised the knife and made the cut in her other cheek, giving Dr. Harleen Quinzel his infamous Glasgow smile.

He laughed softly, sounding insane as usual and wiped the blade of the knife on his pants before handing it back to Mime.

"Thanks, pet." Mime blushed, unable to help herself from the soaring feeling that took place in her stomach. Despite everything that Joker had done to her and everyone else, Mime was deeply in love with him and could barely function without him and she hated that feeling. Mime didn't like being dependent on someone else, but the Joker was her drug and he knew it and used that to his advantage.

"Dr. Qunizel? The session's over. Time for clown boy to be locked up where he belongs." A gruff voice and a knock at the door startled Mime out of her thoughts. She glanced at Joker, who just shrugged at her.

Mime closed her eyes and remembered Quinzel's stupid voice, clearing her throat and deciding she had nothing to lose.

"Uh, s'alright boys, Mista Jay and I ain't quite finished yet. I'll bring 'em down when we are!" She winced at how false and high her voice sounded, but the men outside of the door seemed to buy it.

"Okay Dr. Quinzel, whatever you say." She heard their footsteps retreat down the hall way and as soon as they were inaudible; the Joker burst into loud laughter and actually smacked his knee.

"Ah, Mime! I knew there was a reason I liked ya!" The Joker managed, after his laughter died down a bit. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her close to him. Looking down at her, he grinned manically and ran his tongue over his scarred bottom lip. "Quite the, uh, **joker**, aren't ya?"

Mime felt trapped in his grasp. "No Mr. J, that's you." She kept her voice quiet and steady, although she was positive that he could hear her heart beating spastically in her chest.

Joker smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, knowing too well the effect he had on Mime. She had her moments of idiocy, but all in all, he considered her a good pet. She was good in bed and even a man like the Joker had his human needs.

Mime smiled up at him, but then caught a glance at the clock that had been mounted on the wall.

"Uh oh, Mr. J we need to go now, Doc and Porsche might leave us." She stepped over the limp form of Quinzel and gave her a disgusted look. "Stupid bitch…" she mumbled, purposely slamming her foot down on Quinzel's hand, successfully breaking 3 of her fingers.

Mime heard the Joker give a high pitched giggle, but he didn't say anything about it. She led him out of the room and down past the cells, practically jogging. Joker stayed behind her like a creepy clowny shadow and Mime smiled to herself.

Finally, things were looking up.

**A/N: OMG. Im soooo sorry! This took forever! I tried to make it longer than usual to make up for it! But anyways, I have a dilemma. I am having problems with Joker's dialogue. If anyone who knows how to write him properly leave me a review or a PM! XD anything really! I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, even though it was kinda hard to follow! **

**Read and Review!**

**MWAH**

**Nox999 **


	7. Domino

Mime got Joker to the car no problem. She grinned upon seeing the familiar battered dark green van. She could see a pale and sallow Porsche sitting in the front seat looking rather disappointed and a gleeful Doc hovering over his shoulder.

Joker grinned and pulled the dented car door open, sliding into the front seat. "Miss me, boys?"

Doc nodded. "Sure, Boss." Mime watched as Porsche handed him a $100 bill reluctantly.

"What about you, Porsche? You miss your *Boss*?" He grinned sadistically.

Porsche seemed to be unaware of the dangerous tones in his boss's voice. "Uh huh."

"How much?"

"Eh, what?"

"How much did you miss me?" The Joker cocked his head, looking at Porsche intently.

"Loads." He said dismissively.

"**AH**! I missed you too!" He ruffled Porsche's greasy black hair, pulling a lot of it out purposely and giving him a knowing smile that clearly said 'I'll deal with you later'.

"Now, we have some, ah, business, to take care of, back at home..." Joker smiled. "So, step on it!"

Porsche didn't need to be told twice. With a tender scalp, he pulled out of Arkham's parking lot and drove down into the main streets of the Narrows.

Mime settled into the back with Doc, her mind spinning happily. She had gotten both Mr. J and Jonathon out of Arkham all in one day. She watched out the window as they pulled out of the Narrows and into the busy streets of Gotham City. People were everywhere and happily milling about, going about their daily business. No one was aware that the Joker was sitting in a van not three feet from them. The thought made Mime giggle quietly. People were like cows. They were fun to lead to the slaughter house and it was fun to hear them screaming.

"Uh, pet?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. "I was just asking when the last time you saw **Batty Boy** was." Joker looked at her expectantly.

"Oh... Not since Dent died, everyone blames him for it. He's gone into hiding and hasn't been seen in over a year. He's considered an outlaw and a criminal by the general public and by most of the city's cops."

The Joker laughed and clapped his hands gleefully. "Ol' Batty took the fall for Dent? Ah hahahahahaha! Whatta stupid bat!"

Mime giggled and laughed at his behavior. She had missed his silly antics and dark jokes under the bright and slightly creepy makeup.

As Porsche was still trying to be inconspicuous, he stopped at a stop light outside a big white marble building. Mime watched all the people milling about around it, and then looked at the name of the building written in large letters at the top;

**GOTHAM CITY LIBRARY**

When Mime glanced at the Joker, he was looking thoughtfully at the building and tapping his fingers against his leg. He appeared to be in deep thought or 'planning' something. She scoffed silently to herself for even thinking that. The Joker didn't plan things and try to take control of his environment, no. The Joker just tended to let the chaos unfold after he played with something or planted a few sticks of C4.

"Doc?"

"Yes Mr. Joker?" The older man looked up from his laptop, blinking at his green haired boss.

The Joker was still gazing intently out the window at the marble building. "How much explosives do we have back at the warehouse?"

"Quite a lot, I think." Doc mused, thinking back to the stockpile at the warehouse.

Joker nodded and gazed at all the people around the building, a huge grin on his face.

"Whatcha thinking about, Mr. J?" Mime piped up quietly, desperately wanting some attention from the man sitting in the front seat.

Joker turned and gave her a sadistic grin. "Don't you worry your pr-ettty little head, pet. I've got it under control." He popped the 'P' smacking his ruby coloured lips together.

Mime giggled softly, nearly glowing. He had called her pretty. The Joker didn't give out complements often and this was one of those rare times. She looked out the window, beaming as the van lurched into motion again. However; Mime liked to be let in on the secret and wished Mr. J would tell her. Sometimes she thought that he thought she was stupid, which she sure as hell was not.

As they drove by a park with a small gazebo in, Mime smiled fondly at it. That had been the first place she and Annie had performed and had been what had caught the attention of all the higher up people in the small music industry of Gotham. It had also caught the attention of one famous Bruce Wayne and his huge amount of friends in the 'trust fund brigade', and the twins had been launched into stardom in a matter of weeks.

Soon they were back at the warehouse and Mime was practically jumping in her seat from excitement and nervous tension. When Doc laid a hand on her shaking leg was when she finally calmed down a few degrees. He offered her a small smile which she returned after a few seconds of confusion. Mime's brain was busy hoping that the various goons had cleaned up the place slightly and made it more livable. She could kill them in many nasty ways if they didn't.

The Joker got out of the car and looked at the big building. "Home sweet home, eh Mime?" He laughed, grinning like a manic.

Mime nodded and smiled at him, feeling carefree and happy. Mr. J was back and Gotham would be restored to its regular chaotic mess and Batman would be completely powerless to stop it.

As they walked into the ware house, Mime decided that tonight would be a night for partying and celebrating the return of the Clown Prince of Crime.

After everything had been settled back to normal and The Joker was back in their midst, one of the goons had broken out the alcohol and Mime couldn't really remember anything up to that point, till someone turned on the radio.

The Joker had disappeared to check his room and the stores of explosives and Mime was very drunk and didn't really care anymore. She was dancing with a random goon and drinking some nondescript alcohol when she was able to make out the song that had just started to play. Mime giggled and pushed the goon away from her and handed her drink to someone before singing loudly along to the radio.

**I'm feeling sexy and free  
>Like glitter's raining on me<br>You like a shot of pure gold  
>I think I'm 'bout to explode<strong>

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control**

**Ooh ooh ooh**

**We can do this all night  
>Turn this club, skin tight<br>Baby come on  
>Pull me like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<strong>

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>

**Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<br>**

Mime raised her arms, twisting her hips gently to the beat of the song. She felt free and completely loose and happy. She hadn't sung in a while and it felt good to use her voice, even if there was no proper audience or stage.****

**You got me loosing my mind  
>My heart beats out of time<br>I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
>You stroke me like a guitar<strong>

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control**

**Ooh ooh ooh**

**We can do this all night  
>Turn this club, skin tight<br>Baby come on  
>Pull me like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<strong>

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>

**Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>

Mime failed to notice the Joker walk into the room and give a sharp look to the goons who were dancing too close to his favourite 'pet.' The goons, looking disappointed and slinked out of the room, some of them throwing annoyed glances at the Joker and lustful looks at the 20 year old girl shaking her hips like she owned the place.

****

**Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<br>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<br>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<strong>

**Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>

**Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>

When Mime looked up, all of the goons had disappeared and she pouted to herself before focusing on the purple clad figure sitting on the couch before her.

The Joker had redone his makeup and changed into his usual purple suit and was smiling at Mime like she was something to be eaten. He raised his hands and clapped slowly and mockingly for her.

"Very, uh… Nice, pet. How long have you been working on **that**?" He stood and strode over to her, towering over her slight frame.

Mime giggled drunkenly and beamed up at him. "Not too long, Mr. J. I just like the song… it makes me happy!"

"Mhm?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "What was that las**t **part again?" Joker bent closer to her, his nose brushing hers.

Mime's eyes shut on contact, basking in his presence and her drunken mind wheeling and trying to focus on what he was saying to her. In a much slower, softer voice she repeated the last few lines to him, her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

Joker smirked and ran a gloved thumb over her bottom lip after she finished. He could hear her heart thud in her chest and it was music to his ears.

Mime opened her eyes and looked up at him as if expecting something from him. She leaned closer, laying her hands on his chest gently and carefully, afraid of him snapping at her or something.

He grinned and kissed her roughly, grabbing her face in his hands and pulling her closer. Mime was taken by surprise, but kissed him back, his scars brushing her cheek.

Jokers bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, causing Mime to squirm a little before he pulled away from her.

She looked up at him, a thin line of blood collecting on her lip and white, red and black grease paint smeared all around her now slightly swollen lips.

He grinned and left the room, leaving a dazed and confused Mime to her own devices. Mime's face split into a huge grin and she giggled softly to herself.

Let the games begin!

**Well. That took way longer than expected… I apologize to everyone who's been waiting patiently for this and I promise it won't take that long next time! Thanks to everyone who alerted and subscribed! Special thanks to Lumos16 for reviewing! I'll be away June 4 to the 12 and I'd like to see at least 5 more reviews by the time I get back! If it's worth reading its worth reviewing! :D**

**Anyways thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**MWAH**

**Nox999 **


	8. Gotham City Library

Bruce Wayne woke up grumpy, which came as no surprise to him. It had been a year since the Joker had been locked away. A year since Harvey Dent had fallen. A year since Batman had vanished. A year since Rachel…

Bruce shook his head, annoyed with himself. Rachel was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He yawned and got up, padding over to the bathroom to shower. Bruce caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and sighed. He pinched the dark circles under his eyes that never seemed to fade and splashed his face with cold water to help himself wake up. He got dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat from Alfred, who was in the kitchen cooking.

Alfred looked up as Bruce came in. "Morning Master Wayne. I trust you slept well?"

Bruce grabbed his coffee and sat at the table, sipping it. "Not really." He was quiet, trying to discourage conversation. Bruce wasn't in the mood to socialize with another human being at that time in the morning.

He reached over and turned on the TV in the kitchen, hoping there would be some good news rather than the usual crime and the general degrading of his beloved city.

"_What started as an unexpected crime turned into something more that no one could have predicted. Very early this morning, the Commissioner's own brother was brutally murdered. Daryl Gordon worked as head security for Gotham's own Arkham Asylum and carried many vital pieces of information that would be necessary to get into that nuthouse. The murderer has been identified as the Mime, a young woman who seems to be insane and completely loyal to the Joker. At approximately 10 this morning, the Mime broke into Arkham undetected and not only freed the Joker, but Jonathon Crane as well. GCN has been sent this footage from the Joker himself.."_

On Bruce's TV a fuzzy video came into view and it took about a second to focus, revealing a painted and grinning Joker.

"Good morning citizens of Gotham! Oh, I've missed you, but it seems to me, that you haven't missed me at all. But… being the forgiving man I am…" There was a feminine giggle off camera and the Joker grinned mockingly at the person holding the camera. "I have decided to give all of you a…ah… well a fireworks display!" He broke off with a laugh, his dark eye glinting in the dim light. "Trust me… this isn't one you'll want to miss…"

The picture dissolved into static and a worried looking Mike Engel returned to the screen. "The mayor has informed the public not to panic and that before you know it, the Joker and his Mime will be back behind bars soon."

Bruce shut off the TV in shock. The Joker was out and looking for blood, and this time the Mime was fully behind him. She hadn't been around as much last year, but if she was involved now, it would get very complicated, very fast.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, turning to Alfred who was looking grimmer than ever. "Master Wayne, Batman is gone… You cannot be seriously considering returning?"

Bruce stood. "What would you have me do, Alfred? This is same murdering psychopathic clown who killed Rachel. I can't let him get him away with that."

"I was afraid you would say that."

Mime shut off the news and turned to the Joker, wearing a grin that could rival his. "You really freaked them out Mr. J. "

Joker was not paying attention to her; he was sitting at the table intently reading something. She got up and walked over to him, taking a peek over his shoulder.

"Uhm… Mr. J, you know that newspapers from March, right?" She giggled softly, and then turned to the counter looking for the grimy coffee pot.

The Joker gave a noncommittal grunt and continued reading before answering her. "I don't know if you noticed… but I've been gone for quite a looong time."

Mime turned and beamed at him. "Of course I noticed Mr. J! It's been so quiet here without you." She stood on her tiptoes and looked into a cupboard. With a little snort of disgust, she brushed a large cockroach off a mug, and then pulled the mug out of the cupboard so she could have some coffee. Mime poured herself a cup and sipped the bitter black liquid. They had long since run out of milk and sugar, and no one was willing to go out and get it.

She walked over and sat across from him at the old rickety table, noticing that he had produced a red pen and was scribbling furiously on the most recent newspaper. Mime tilted her head, reading the upside-down headline:

GOTHAM LIBRARY OPENING UP NEW SECTIONS FOR STUDENTS

The article had something to do with the construction that had just been finished at the library, but it was difficult to see the picture because the Joker had drawn flames and written 'HAHA' all over it.

"Pretty picture." She grinned at him, "are these the launch spots for the fireworks?"

Joker stopped his scribbling. "Silly mimes shouldn't ask about important grown up things." He looked across the table at her, his dark eyes glinting with malice and his lips twisting up into a nasty grin. "No**t **unless she wants to get herself into… ah… trouble."

Mime lowered her head slightly. "Sorry Mr. J. I don't mean pry." Keeping her head down, she heard him stand up, the old floorboards of the warehouse creaking under his weight.

"I know you don't, **pet**. But Daddy's been away for such a long time." He walked over to her and grabbed a fist full of her hair, tugging her up and out of her chair so she was standing in front of him. In his other hand, the small pocket knife made an appearance and he dragged it along her cheekbone. "and there's so much work to be done." He yanked viciously on her hair and grinned in satisfaction when a small whimper escaped her mouth.

Mime looked up at him with wide eyes, not daring to pull away or flinch away from the cold steel currently drawing a smile over the one done in makeup. He looked at her for a couple more seconds then let go of her hair, pocketing the knife and turning on his heel to walk out of the room. Mime watched him gather up his newspapers and stomp away to his work room. Rubbing her cheek lightly, she was relieved to find no cuts or scrapes. Mime might have loved him more than anything else, but there was no way she wanted her face carved up like a Christmas turkey.

She rubbed her scalp and grabbed her coffee mug, making her way to the sink and pouring the bitter liquid down the drain. She leaned against the counter, trying to decide what to do for the day. Clearly Mr. J didn't need her around and if she stayed in the warehouse she might get cornered by Porsche. Her face lit up with a little smile as she thought about her other favourite crazy, Doctor Jonathan Crane. She had a fairly good idea about where the good Doctor might be and she needed something to pass the time. Slowly nodding to herself, Mime walked out of the warehouse and onto the bright streets of Gotham.

All she needed was a distraction.

**Uh….. Hi. So this is long overdue. I don't have a single excuse as to why this is like 2 years late. A lot of it had to do with writers block and recently I've just had this urge to write so I sat down and wrote. It's not very long, but I'm hoping to maybe put things out more often. Thank you to everyone who has hopefully put up with my lack of activity. Feel free to PM me with advice and don't forget to review!**

**NOX999 XOXOX**


End file.
